Fairy Tail Plays Truth or Dare!
by Lucy Fairymage
Summary: The members of Fairy Tail are gonna find out about each others feelings, past, and embarrassing moments! Fairy Tail plays Truth or Dare and I'm in the host! Oooh... This is gonna be fun. *smirks* Second fan fic. (Warning: Minor swearing... )
1. Chapter 1: Let the Game Begin!

**Lucy Fairymage: So what inspired me to write this story was _flowerjoy1212_ 's Truth or Dare story and I loved it so much I decide to write a Truth or Dare story too! She's letting me borrow some of her ideas too! She's so nice! If you are interested in her story, go check it out!**

Gajeel: Hurry up! The fans are waiting! If you take too long talking about shit then they're gonna get bored!

**Lucy Fairymage: This is not shit! I want to let everybody know that FlowJ-san let me borrow some ideas, so she should get credit for it!**

Gajeel: Yeah, yeah. Whatever. Let's just start the game!

**Lucy Fairymage: *sigh* Okay, first is everyone here?**

Natsu: I'm here

Lucy: Hey you stole my name!

**Lucy Fairymage: So did Lucy Ashley… And Lucy's not my real name… I'll change my name to Lu Fairy if you want, It'll be easier for me and everyone else.**

Lucy: Okay!

**Lu Fairy: Again, is everyone here?**

Everyone else: We're all here….

**Lu Fairy: Okay, now everyone has to separate into 2 groups. Group 1 will be the girls and Group 2 will be the boys. Group 1 girls, pick one guy from Group 2. If 2 girls are fighting over a guy, then that guy won't play this round. So don't fight! Also the guys cannot say no.**

Juvia: GRAAAY-SAMAAAA!

Gray: Agh! *being suffocated* Help!

Erza: My partner is Jellal

Jellal: Yep

Natsu: Lucy! Lucy! PICK ME!

Lucy: Umm… Okay… My partner is Natsu

Lisanna: Aww… I wanted Natsu to be my partner…

**Lu Fairy: It's okay Lisanna you can be my assistant**

Lisanna: Yay!

Gajeel: If shrimp gets hurt, then I'm gonna kick your ass, so I better be her partner

**Lu Fairy: Oh, please Gajeel, we all know I would be able to kick your ass before you could kick mine**

Gajeel: YOU WANNA GO?!

**Lu Fairy: YOU WANNA GET DISQUALIFIED?!**

Lisanna: Just so you know, since Lu is the host of Truth or Dare, she can disqualify you, and if you get disqualified from round 1, Levy will have to pick someone else

Gajeel: N-Nevermind

Happy: Yooouuu llliiiiikkkkeeeee heeeeerrr

Gajeel and Levy: *blushes*

Levy: Umm… Okay then, Gajeel is my partner

Elfman: Who is gonna be my MANLY partner?!

Evergreen: *sigh* I'll be Elfman's partner…

Elfman: You are a MAN!

Evergreen: I am NOT a man! I am a fairy!

Mavis: *comes out of nowhere* Oooh! I wanna play!

**Lu Fairy: Mavis, do you have a partner?**

Mavis: Yep! It's Zeref!

Zeref: Hi…

**Lu Fairy: Okay then…. Oh! Mira! Who's your partner?**

Mira: My partner is Laxus!

Laxus: What?! When did I become your partner?

Mira: Just now! Now shush! Lu has something to say!

**Lu Fairy: Thank you, Mira! Okay! We have some special guests so treat them nicely!**

Sting: Yeah, treat us nicely!

Natsu: Hey, it's Sting!

Yukino: Hello Lucy-san! Everyone!

Lucy: Yukino! It's so nice to see you again!

Rogue: Gajeel…

Gajeel: It's the shadow slayer

**Lu Fairy: Okay, now has everyone has met our special guests?**

Everyone: Yes…

**Lu Fairy: Okay good! They'll be our judges!**

Lucy: What are we playing anyways?

**Lu Fairy: Oh! Thanks for reminding me! I almost forgot, the pairs will have to act like a couple for round 1. Who ever does to best job gets uhh... Something! Yeah... You get ****something... I don't know what, so maybe... maybe, the winners could decide... And of course our judges get something too! *gives something to the judges***

Sting: Umm... What's this?

**Lu Fairy: A T-shirt for judges. Put it on!**

Sting: O-Okay...

The T-shirt says:

**Fairy Tail: Truth or Dare**

**Official Judges**

Yukino: These are some nice T-shirts!

Lucy: Wait so that means I have to act like a couple with Natsu?! He probably doesn't even know what a 'couple' is!

**Lu Fairy: Well to bad, you chose ****him as your partner**

Juvia: You hear that Gray-sama? We have to act like a couple! We get to kiss and hug and kiss!

Gray: You said kiss twice... *sweatdrop*

Juvia: Juvia knows!

Other Pairs: *blushes*

**Lu Fairy: If any of you chicken out, you will my wrath! *dark aura***

Everyone: *nodds quickly*

**Lu Fairy: Is anyone confused?**

Natsu: I am. What are we supposed to do?

Everyone: *facepalm*

**Lu Fairy: Well we're basically playing regular Truth or Dare, but the thing is you have to act like a couple with your partner. Sting, Yukino, and Rogue are the judges.**

Natsu: My partner is Lucy, we have to act like a couple, right? Like hug and kiss and called each other stupid names like 'honey' or 'baby'

**Lu Fairy: Yep! And guess what Lucy?**

Lucy: What?

**Lu Fairy: Natsu's not as stupid as most ****people think he is! I'm sure you'll do fine! *wink***

**Lucy: *blushes***

Natsu: I consider that a compliment!

* * *

**Okay, this isn't really a chapter... But it's a start! Also, I need some Truth or Dares for this... so I hope you don't mind ****giving me some Truth or Dares! Again, some ideas might be FlowJ's !  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail!**


	2. Chapter 2: A Fight Over Lucy?

**Lu Fairy: Hey guys! I forgot to introduce some people in the last chappy so I'm gonna introduce them now!**

Wendy: Hi everyone! I was on a mission so I wasn't able to be here!

Romeo: I was helping Wendy with the mission so I wasn't here either!

Loke: I was on a date *sparkles*

Cana: I was at a party!

Carla: Hmph. Why do I have to be here?

**Lu Fairy: Okay… So I'm gonna say the names of everyone who is playing.**

**Natsu**

**Lucy**

**Gray**

**Juvia**

**Erza**

**Jellal**

**Levy**

**Gajeel**

**Wendy**

**Romeo**

**Lisanna**

**Mirajane**

**Laxus**

**Elfman**

**Evergreen**

**Cana**

**Loke**

**Mavis**

**Zeref**

**Carla**

**Happy**

**and then we have the 3 judges, Sting, Yukino, and Rogue**

**Let's go on with the game!**

Lucy: Noooo! I'm gonna embarrass myself…

Juvia: GRAAAY-SAMAAA! Remember, we have to act like a married couple!

Gray: M-Married?! I thought we just had to act like a regular couple! Like girlfriend and boyfriend?!

**Lu Fairy: Nope. I said married couple.**

Pairings: Ehh?!

**Lu Fairy: I'm just kidding! Wow, some people can't even take a joke! *laughs***

Lucy: That is not something to joke about! I could've gotten a heart attack!

**Lu Fairy: Well, if you did then Natsu could give you CPR**

Natsu: Yeah!

Loke: Hey! Why does Natsu get to give Lucy CPR?! I should give her CPR!

Gray: What?! Natsu and Loke probably don't even know how to do CPR! Natsu's an idiot and Loke is only good at flirting! I should give her CPR!

Juvia: Love Rival!

Lucy: I'm not your love rival, Juvia!

Sting: Now, I think we all know that I should give her CPR. I'm the smartest. And besides, I'm single.

**Lu Fairy: What does being single have to do with this?**

Sting: A lot! You see, Natsu-san has Lisanna, Gray has Juvia, and Loke has that spirit girl. That leaves me totally single! And if those guys give Lucy CPR they would be cheating on their ladies!

Loke: Her name is Aries!

Lisanna: But you have Yukino so you would be cheating on her! And Natsu is just my friend, not my boyfriend, Lucy can have him if she wants!

Yukino and Lucy: *blushes*

**Lu Fairy: Nicely said Lisanna! *high fives her***

Lisanna: *high fives*

Mira: Oh, they grow up so fast!

Laxus: We're gonna have 4 monsters in the guild?!

Jellal: Who are the monsters?

Laxus: Mira, Lu, Lisanna, and Erza…

Mira and Lisanna: We prefer to be called demons

**Lu and Erza: And we prefer to be called fairies**

4 boys: *still fighting over Lucy*

Levy: Hey, has anyone noticed that Lu looks a lot like Lucy?

Girls except Lucy: Oh, she does!

**Lu Fairy: You finally noticed?!**

4 boys: *gets really close to Lu* Same eyes, but different color, same hair, but different style, and the exact same body!

**Lu Fairy: Perverts!**

Lucy: Are you my counterpart from another world?

**Lu Fairy: Well, it's something like that… In the world I come from, I roleplay as you and this is how I look like**

Lucy: Ohh… Interesting… I would love to visit someday!

Other Girls: Me too!

Happy: Maybe we could invite Edo Lucy and Gemini and play guess who the Real Lucy is!

Everyone: Yeah, that would be fun!

**Lu Fairy: I would love to play and would love it if you girls visited, but right now, there are 4 guys that won't get off of me!**

4 boys: O-Oh yeah..

**Lu Fairy: Lucy, be careful… Don't walk home alone with anyone of these guys. Always have Mira, Lisanna, Erza, or me with you. If you walk home alone with one of the guys, they might attempt to rape you…**

Lisanna: But it's not rape if Lucy likes it!

Lucy: *blushes* What?! I haven't even gotten my first kiss yet! Why are we talking about people raping me?!

Mira: We aren't talking about just anyone raping you, we're talking about those 4 raping you! *points to Natsu, Gray, Loke, and Sting*

Levy: Wait, Lucy, you haven't gotten your first kiss yet?

Lucy: No…

**Lu Fairy: Well, I can fix that! *looks at the 4 boys* *grabs Natsu's head and smashes his lips against Lucy's***

Gray, Loke, and Sting: How come he gets to be her first kiss?! I would've been the better choice! Hey! Stop copying me!

**Lu Fairy: Lisanna and Mira, can you two make sure their lips are connected while I talk to these 3? *points to Natsu and Lucy, and then points to Gray, Loke, and Sting***

Lisanna and Mira: I'd be glad to!

**Lu Fairy: Well I picked Natsu to kiss Lucy cuz Lucy picked him to be her partner for the thing… Juvia picked Gray so I couldn't use him, Sting was a judge, and Loke wasn't here last chapter...**

Gray: That still doesn't change the fact that I wanted to be her first kiss…

Juvia: Does Gray-sama love Lucy-san more than Juvia? *cries*

Gray: Uhhh… N-No, wait. Don't cry…. *sigh* I give up...

Loke and Sting: *mumbles something*

**Lu Fairy: Well, too bad… Natsu's her first kiss! *mumbles* And probably the last…**

Lisanna: Can we let go now? I think they need to breathe…

**Lu Fairy: Yeah, if you don't let go then they'll die from not breathing...**

Lisanna and Mira: *lets go of their heads*

Lucy and Natsu: *breathes heavily* You almost killed us!

**Lu Fairy: Hey! Lucy, you should be happy that you got your first kiss! And Natsu, you should be happy that you were the one who kissed her! So you both should be thanking me!**

Natsu and Lucy: Well we're not! You almost killed us!

Wendy: Should I heal them just to be safe?

Cana: Don't worry they're gonna be fine!

Wendy: Okay

**Lu Fairy: Let's just get back to the topic… Truth or Dare? Truth? Okay, so Lucy, Natsu, how was the kiss on a scale of 1 to 10? And describe what you like best about the kiss**

Lucy: You didn't let us choose Truth or Dare AND that wasn't even a kiss! You just smash our lips together!

Natsu: Yeah! I demand a redo!

Lucy: Whaa….? *blushes*

**Lu Fairy: Okay, whatever. Just hurry up!**

Natsu: *smirks and licks his lips*

Lucy: *closes her eyes*

Natsu: *leans in*

**Lu Fairy: Wait!**

Natsu: What?! Can't you see we were about to kiss?!

**Lu Fairy: Yeah, I'm not blind! I just have to cover their eyes *covers Wendy's and Romeo's eyes***

Wendy and Romeo: We can't see!

Everyone: *stares at Lu*

**Lu Fairy: You know what?! Just kiss already! *smashes their lips together again***

Lucy: Mmph!

Natsu: *wraps his arms around Lucy's waists* *starts kissing her*

Lucy: *wraps her arms around Natsu's neck* *kisses back*

Everyone else: *waiting*

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

*still waiting*

.

.

.

.

*still waiting*

.

.

.

.

.

Juvia: Lucy-san is officially not Juvia's Love Rival anymore!

Gajeel: Hey it's been over 2 minutes, don't they need to breathe?

Levy: They're probably breathing through their noses or something...

Mira: SHH! They're kissing! Don't ruin the moment!

**Lu Fairy: You guys are ruining the moment just by talking!**

Gray, Loke, and Sting: *sulking in the corner*

**Lu Fairy: I'm gonna go do something about the 3 depressed guys sulking in the corner! *walks to the corner* Okay, you guys better man up and move on or deal with it! Yeah, they're together. Just. Move. On. There a plenty to other fishes in the sea!**

Gray, Loke, and Sting: But that fish was special….. She was pretty and nice and and had a beautiful smile….

**Lu Fairy: Gray, you have Juvia. Loke, you have Aries. And Sting, you have Yukino. They are great girls who deserves great guys! So go and ask them out!**

Gray, Loke, and Sting: We'll do it tomorrow, we're too depressed right now….

**Lu Fairy: Ugh! I give up! *walks back to where they others are***

Natsu and Lucy: *finally stops kissing*

**Lu Fairy: Thank god! I thought you two would never stop! Okay, now rate it on a scale from 1 to 10. Lucy you go first.**

Lucy: I give it a t-ten

Natsu: I give it a ten too!

Mira: Wait, you guys have to describe what you liked best

Natsu: Lucy's lips were soft and she tasted like strawberries

Lucy: Natsu's lips were warm…

**Lu Fairy: Um… Okaaayy… Judges… how about you guys? What would you rate that kissing scene?**

Yukino: I would give it a 9 *blushes*

Rogue: 6.5

**Lu Fairy: How about you Sting? Wait, where is Sting?**

Lisanna: He's still in the corner….

Cana: Well, that isn't a surprise. I mean, he just got his heart broken…

**Lu Fairy: I guess I have to dr-**

Erza: It's fine Lu, you don't have to waste your energy on someone like him. I'll drag him over here *goes to the corner and drags the depressed Sting over to the group*

Sting: *sad aura*

Evergreen: We are waiting for you rating…

Natsu: Oh, that rhymed!

Laxus: Yeah cool, it rhymed, but right now we are waiting for his response! His is a judge after all…

Sting: 2…

Mira: That's a surprise! Considering he is so heartbroken…

**Lu Fairy: Okay, let's just move on! Gajeel! Truth or Dare!**

Mavis: Wait, weren't we supposed to do the couple thing?

Everyone: Why did you bring that up?!

**Lu Fairy: Oh, I forgot**

Everyone: *sweatdrop*

Zeref: Are we gonna do it or not?

**Lu Fairy: Nope! I change my mind! We're just gonna play regular Truth or Dare now!**

Lucy: *mutters* I practiced for nothing!

Lisanna: Did you say something, Lucy?

Lucy: What?! N-No! I didn't say anything!

Cana: Ooh, Lucy, I didn't know you pra-

Lucy: I don't!

Mira: C'mon Lucy, all the girls heard you. And besides, it's not like we'll tell anyone.

Juvia: Don't worry Lucy-san, Juvia does it all the time

Lucy: How is that supposed to make me feel better?!

Natsu: What are the girls talking about? I feel excluded

Jellal: It's probably just the girl stuff they always talk about

Natsu: Oh..

**Lu Fairy: Anywaaays… Gajeel, Truth or Dare?**

Gajeel: Dare

**Lu Fairy: *whispers***

Gajeel: What?! That monster will kill me if I called her that!

**Lu Fairy: No she won't, the other monsters will kill you**

Gajeel: But you're one of those monsters!

**Lu Fairy: Just do it! Jeez…**

Gajeel: Okay…. Mira… come with me… *walks into closet*

Mira: Okay!

Levy: *thinking: What are they doing in there…? What is Gajeel gonna do?*

**_~ In the closet ~_**

Gajeel: Mira, you're ugly

Mira: *runs away crying*

**_~ Back to the group ~_**

*Mira runs out crying*

Lisanna: What did you do to Mira-nee?!

Gajeel: It was a dare!

Lucy: Did you say her drawing was horrible? Cuz Gray said that twice to her and made her cry both times

Gray: *hears his name come out of Lucy's mouth* I didn't know she was the one who drew those!

Elfman: Telling the truth is MANLY!

Romeo: Looks like someone is out of his depression

Zeref: Wait, where did the spirit guy go?

Mavis: He probably went back to the spirit world…. He is a spirit after all…

* * *

**This chapter didn't ****really have any ToD's cuz they just basically talk the whole time... And I have a 'surprise' in the next chappy! By the way, I am one of those girls who barely have any friends, so I have a bunch of time, and that means I can update every few days! I just need ToD's cuz this is Truth or Dare, not talk to Fairy Tail about random stuff... **


	3. Chapter 3: Levy's Dress?

**Lu Fairy: And we're back! Since it's regular Truth or Dare now, the judges can play with us too!**

Sting: *thinking: I might get a chance to kiss Lucy!*

Yukino: I would love to play!

Rogue: Okay...

**Lu Fairy: Natsu, Truth or Dare?**

Natsu: Why is it me?

**Lu Fairy: Because! Now, just go!**

Natsu: Umm… Truth?

Lucy: That's a surprise…

Gajeel: No shit, Sherlock…

Levy: Be nice!

**Lu Fairy: Okay, What was your reaction when you saw Lisanna naked when you guys were imprisoned in Tartarus' Headquarters?**

Natsu: That she had no clothes on?

Gray: Duh, idiot! She was _naked_! Of course she had no clothes on!

Natsu: You wanna go, Stripper?!

Gray: Yeah, Flame Brain! I'm gonna kick your ass!

Erza: Are you two fighting?!

Gray: NO! Were best friends! Right, Natsu?

Natsu: Aye!

Erza: Good!

Mira: Wait, what happened to the Natsu from last chapter?

**Lu Fairy: W-What do you mean, Mira?**

Mira: He's acting different…. Last chapter he was all pervy and un-Natsu like…. Now he's acting like his normal self…

Lisanna: Yeah! Natsu wouldn't kiss Lucy just like that! He probably doesn't even know what a kiss is!

Lucy: Yeah, and he's a really good kisser…

Wendy: And I don't even think Natsu-san has kissed anyone before…. Well, except Lucy-san…

Evergreen: How could such and idiot be such a good kisser?

Everyone: *looks at Lu*

**Lu Fairy: W-Why are you all l-looking at m-me? I d-didn't do a-anything…**

Jellal: Well you winked before we started playing, and you said to Lucy, _"Natsu's not a stupid as most people think he is!"_

Mavis: And I saw you put something in Natsu's drink!

Juvia: That's probably why Juvia saw Lu coming out Lu's house with some weird potion!

Romeo: And when I was coming back from the mission with Wendy, I saw a weird-looking purple smoke coming from your house!

**Lu Fairy: Wait, how do you know where I live?!**

Cana: We may or may not stalk you everyday…

**Lu Fairy: Aww… I feel so special! I have my own stalkers!**

Mira: Stop changing the subject! We know you did something!

**Lu Fairy: *thinking: Should I tell them….? I'll just keep it a secret a little longer..* I didn't do anything!**

Lisanna: Just tell us and we'll stop bothering you!

**Lu Fairy: Okay! I put a potion in Natsu's drink! There!**

Juvia: So it was a love potion?! Give it to Juvia PLEASE!

**Lu Fairy: Juvia if your gonna use it on Gray then it's not-**

Juvia: Why?! Is it because Lu plans on using it to get Gray-sama?!

**Lu Fairy: No! It won't work because it only works for dragonslayers! The potion brings out the dragonslayers _'inner dragon'_ and helps them with their love life!**

Mira: Ooh! Can you give the potion to me?! I can think of a bunch of dragonslayers who need help with their love life…..

**Lu Fairy: No! I'm keeping this safe with me!**

Mira: Meanie…

**Lu Fairy: Let's just move on… Natsu pick someone…**

Natsu: Lucy! Truth or Dare?

Lucy: Dare…

Natsu: I dare you to tell the Scorpion how the blue mermaid is like when he's not around!

Lucy: You mean Scorpio and Aquarius?

Natsu: Yeah, those two…

Lucy: O-Okay… Open the gate of the scorpion! Scorpio!

Scorpio: We are! Hello, Lucy-san, need anything?

Mira: We just want to show you how your girlfriend is like when you're not around!

_**~ TV magically appears ~ *Shows all the times when Aquarius was being mean to someone***_

Scorpio: *speechless* *goes back to the spirit world*

Lucy: Thanks Mira! I thought it was gonna be hard, but you basically did everything for me!

Mira: That's what family is for! We help each other out! *Aquarius suddenly appears*

Aquarius: WHAT DID YOU DO?! I WAS ON A DATE WITH SCORPIO AND HE DISAPPEARED! WHEN HE CAME BACK HE BROKE UP WITH ME!

Cana: Ha! Who's the one without a boyfriend now?! You can't complain about us not having boyfriends when you don't have a boyfriend anymore!

Aquarius: Tch… I'm going back to the spirit world

**Lu Fairy: Umm… Okay… Lucy, pick someone…**

Lucy: Levy-chan! Truth or Dare?

Levy: Dare…

Lucy: *giggles creepily* *whispers something to Levy*

Levy: W-What?!

Lucy: Let's go girls! You guys are gonna help me pick out Levy's outfit!

Gajeel: What are they doing this time…

Sting: Let's just find out when they come out of the room…

_**~ Dressing Room ~**_

Wendy: Are you sure you need me?

Lucy: Yes! We need your opinion and you might need to heal some people…

Evergreen: Umm… So what are we doing?

**Lu Fairy: We need to make Levy wear a nosebleed worthy outfit!**

Lucy: Yep! And we need your opinion on what she should wear!

Girls: Ooh…. This is gonna be fun!

Mira: I think it should show a lot of skin

Cana: Yeah, but we need an outfit to make Levy's cleavage look like it won't matter if it's big or small….

Erza: And it needs to be comfortable!

.

.

.

.

After an hour on debating what Levy should wear as here 'nosebleed worthy' outfit. The group finally decided on a sequin illusion cocktail dress with long sleeves, and a pair of silver flats.

.

.

.

_**~ Out of the Dressing Room ~**_

Natsu: What's taking them so long!

Jellal: They're girls. And I think they said something about picking an outfit for Levy…

The Girls: *enter the room with smirks on their faces* Ohhhh, Leeevvyyy… Coooome ooouuut...

Levy: N-No! It's embarrassing!

Evergreen: I'll go get her… *drags Levy out of the room*

Levy: No! *notices that everyone can see her* *curls up into a ball*

Boys: *shocked*

Gajeel: *doesn't even notice blood is coming out of his nose*

Rogue, Loke, Romeo, and Gray: *nosebleed*

Juvia: Love Rival! Juvia can't believe Juvia even helped Levy-san! *cries*

Lucy: Yes! That's 5 guys! Yay! It worked!

Everyone besides the girls and the 5 bleeding boys: What?

Erza: The dare was for Levy to wear a nosebleed worthy outfit. And it looks like it worked…

Lisanna: Umm, Wendy, if you don't mind, can you please help those 5 guys over there? *points to bleeding boys*

Wendy: Okay! It's my jobs to help people with their injuries after all!

* * *

**Okay! That was fun to write! Oh, and if you want to see Levy's outfit, go to my profile, there's a link! And did you see the Fairy Tail Preview?! It was awesome! I swear, I probably watched it at least 30 times yesterday! That link to that is also in my bio if anyone wants to see that! Also, don't forget to give me some ToD's! **


	4. Chapter 4: The Fan Room!

**Lu Fairy: Okay, now that the guys nosebleeds are all cleaned up, let's play! 1st generation dragonslayers, Truth or Dare?**

Natsu and Gajeel: Dare! Bring it on!

Wendy: D-Dare… I-I'll try my best!

**Lu Fairy: You guys can't eating your own element for the whole round!**

Natsu: WHAT?! I'LL DIE!

Lisanna: You won't die. You'll just feel like dying because you can't have any fire.

Natsu: What about Wendy?!

Lisanna: Eating air and breathing it isn't the same!

Natsu: Yes it is!

Lisanna: No it's not!

Natsu: Yes it is!

Erza: Do you want Wendy to die?! Because if she can't breath, she'll die!

Natsu: No!

Erza: Then be quiet!

Natsu: Y-Yes sir! I-I mean, yes ma'am!

**Lu Fairy: Hehe…. Also in this one, all the dragonslayers are gonna participate in this dare…. *evil aura***

Sting: Her evilness is scaring me…

Rogue: *shivers slightly*

Gray: I hope you guys are still alive after whatever that devil woman is gonna do to you…

Laxus: Oh, please. I'm pretty sure I can do whatever the dare is

Mira: Actually, I think Wendy is the only one who will be the safest in this dare…

Jellal: Wait, how do you know what the dare is?

Mira: I have my ways…

**Lu Fairy: Okay, dragonslayers! Your dare is to go on a 12 hour train ride! And someone has to go with to guys to make sure you do the dare!**

Natsu, Gajeel, Sting, and Laxus: What?! You can't be serious! We'll die!

**Lucy: Enough with the 'We'll die!' stuff! It's so annoying! You guys won't die! Are you idiots?!**

Mavis: Actually, they are idiots….

Natsu, Gajeel, Sting, and Laxus: Hey! Don't insult us right in our faces!

**Lu Fairy: Just do the dare already! And someone go with them!**

Gray: I'll go! *smirks* I'd love to see those idiots in pain. Wait! I'm gonna go get my camera and record this! *runs off to get camera* *comes back* Okay let's go!

Evergreen: Wendy, don't waste your magic on Natsu. We all know Troia won't work on him…

Cana: And don't help the other dragonslayers either! I really wanna see the video that Gray's gonna tape!

Yukino: You can help Rogue-sama though…. He's the only one that's not annoying. Sting-sama and the others are too loud... I think it would help if they were quiet for a while….

Mira: Oooh…. You hear that Rogue? Yukino cares about you!

Rogue: *blushes*

**Lu Fairy: Mira, you can embarrass everyone later! For now, the dragonslayers need to do the dare! *pushes the dragonslayers and Gray out the door***

Juvia: LOVE RIVAL!

**Lu Fairy: I'm not your love rival!**

When the dare is over…

*Gray, Wendy, and Rogue come through the door*

Mavis: Where are the others?

Gray: They'll be coming... in…. *looks at imaginary watch* …. 3… 2… 1….. *suddenly, 4 ambulances smash through the wall*

Mira: Great! Just great! We just fixed the guild a few days ago! Now, we have more to fix!

Lisanna: Don't worry Mira-nee! We can just make those 4 in the ambulances fix everything!

Mira: Oh, that's a great idea!

Romeo: Umm…. Shouldn't we be concerned about them? *points to the ambulances*

Erza: Oh, yeah…. Everyone, get those idiots out of the ambulances! *everyone gets the dragonslayers out of the ambulances*

Natsu: Ughh….

Sting: H-Help me….

Laxus: W-Wendy, use Troia….

Gajeel: T-This didn't h-happen b-back when I was in P-Phantom L-Lord….

Cana: They look so pathetic!

Gray: You think they look pathetic now? You should see the pictures I took on the train!

**Lu Fairy: Now you can heal them, Wendy**

Wendy: Okay! *heals the dragonslayers*

Natsu: YAY! I'm healed!

Sting: That made me look so uncool...

Laxus: Finally….

Gajeel: I thought I was gonna die…

**Lu Fairy: Let's just move on! Jellal! Truth or Dare!**

Jellal: D-Dare….

**Lu Fairy: *smirks* You have to hug Erza**

Jellal: T-That's easy... It's just a hug, right? *goes to hug Erza*

Natsu: Watch. There's gonna be a catch.

**Lu Fairy: Wait.**

Jellal: *stops*

Natsu: I knew it!

Lisanna: Let her finish!

**Lu Fairy: You have to hug her until your next turn.**

Jellal: U-Until my next turn? When's my next turn gonna be?

Gajeel: Who knows, could be the next round, could be 3 rounds later...

Mira: And I don't think you want to do a regular hug... It's gonna be weird cuz we're all sitting down and you guys would be standing. I think it would be best if Erza would sit on your lap and you could hug her around her waist. That way it still counts as a hug and you guys could be more comfortable! *thinks: and it's gonna be more romantic!*

Jellal and Erza: O-Okay... *blushes*

**Lu Fairy: Okay! Laxus, Truth or Dare?**

Laxus: Dare

**Lu Fairy: *whispers something***

Laxus: There is no way I'm doing that! He might be old, but he's as strong as hell! I'll get killed instantly!

**Lu Fairy: You guys are related! I'm pretty sure he won't kill you...*sigh* If you really aren't gonna do the dare then…. I guess I have to use that….**

Gray: What's 'that'?

**Lu Fairy: Well, I didn't want to use it this early, but if you pass or don't do the truth or dare, then you will go into something called the Fan Room**

Natsu: Oh, so it's a room full of fans?

Mira: No! It's a room full of our fans, not those fans that cool you off

Levy: Wait, I'm confused... If it's a room full of our fans then why does Lu make it sound like its a bad thing?

Erza: Yeah, wouldn't they want to take pictures and want autographs?

**Lu Fairy: Well, these fans are…. special…**

Laxus: What do you mean?

**Lu Fairy: You'll find out when you get in! *pushes Laxus into the Fan Room***

Tells the fans: Don't hurt him or else he won't be able to play next round!

_**~ A Lacrima TV appears ~**_

_**On the screen, Laxus is walking down the red carpet and a bunch of fans scream 'Laxus! Laxus!' And ask him questions like 'Do you like anyone?' Or 'What's your relationship with Mirajane?'**_

Cana: There's nothing wrong with this. What's so bad about being in there? I would love to be in that room right now.

Lisanna: That's not the bad part...

Gray: Lisanna, how do you know about these truth and dares too?

Lisanna: Well sometimes Lu tells us them...

Everyone else: What?! That's so unfair!

**Lu Fairy: Shhh! Here comes the good part.**

Happy: I thought it was supposed to be a bad part?

**Lu Fairy: Good part for us, bad part for him.**

Happy: Oh... Okay

_**~ Suddenly, a huge group of crazy fan girls crowd around Laxus and start screaming ~**_

Fan girl 1: KYAAAA! IT'S HIM! IT'S REALLY HIM! IT'S LAXUS DREYAR!

Fan girl 2: HIS HEADPHONES ARE MINE!

Fan girl 3: I WANT A PIECE OF HIS HAIR!

Fan girl 4: HE LOOKS EVEN COOLER IN PERSON!

Fan girl 5: I WANT HIS SHIRT!

_**~ As the fan girls tackle him, the others are laughing their asses off ~**_

Sting: Haha… I… can't…. breath….. Hahaha

Lisanna: It's only been 2 minutes and he's already getting hurt! What an idiot...

Natsu: If I was in there, then I would beat all of them up!

Lucy: You can't do that, Natsu! If you did then Lu would beat you up!

Natsu: Lu won't be able to beat me up! I bet she doesn't even have powers!

**Lu Fairy: Hey! I have powers! I just won't show them cuz then you guys would be jealous of how awesome my powers are!**

Levy: Oh, I know what powers Lu has!

Everyone: What?! Tell us!

Levy: She has- *Lu covers her mouth and puts a spell on her*

**Lu Fairy: Oh well, she can't tell you guys my powers now!**

Levy: She has *becomes mute* Huh?! Why can't I say it?!

Natsu: Oh! I know what powers she has! She's a wizard!

Everyone: We all are, idiot!

Natsu: No! I mean those evil wizards with all the potions and spells!

**Lu Fairy: You know what? If you guys are good this round, I'll tell you what my powers are the next round. And Natsu, I'm not evil!**

Gajeel: That's what she thinks….

Gray: Yeah, I bet she has an evil lair full of her magic love potions and evil spells….

Wendy: Yay! We get to find out Lu's powers!

**Lu Fairy: That's only if you behave. But don't worry Wendy! Even if the others are bad, I'll definitely tell you!**

Wendy: Yay!

**Lu Fairy: Okay! Now it's time for our Truth and Dare activity!**

Lucy: You mean Truth or Dare, right?

**Lu Fairy: No, I mean Truth and Dare. It's when I ask you guys a truth and then a dare, or vice versa**

Everyone: Ohh..

**Lu Fairy: Gray! I dare you to hug Juvia!**

Gray: W-What?! If I hug her then she'll never let go!

Juvia: GRAAAY-SAMAAA *tackles Gray*

Gray: I… Can't… Breath…. Juvia…. *being suffocated by Juvia*

Juvia: Juvia is sorry, Gray-sama!

**Lu Fairy: Gray! Don't forget about the truth!**

Gray: What is it?

**Lu Fairy: Who was your first crush or girlfriend? *smirks* Wait, just tell me your first crush! An idiot like you would never get a girlfriend unless it was Juvia….**

Gray: Hey! How do you know if I haven't had a girlfriend before?! What if I had?!

**Lu Fairy: Gray, when you were little, the only female in your life was Ur… When you joined the guild, the only females your were probably close to were Erza, Mira, Cana, Levy, and Lisanna… And if you did date one of them, then I should know by now, cuz I can get anything out of these girls. *points to girls* So stop asking stupid questions and answer my question!**

Gray: W-Well, back when I was training with Ur, I met this girl on the mountain I was training on. I was head-over-heels for her at first sight. Her name was Crystal. Crystal Snowfall. I think she said something about being an ice dragonslayer. Her dragon, Yuki, was training her in the forest not far away from where Ur was training Lyon and I. Crystal had the most sparkling violet eyes, the shiniest sky blue hair, and the she was the cheeriest person I've ever met. But one day, she disappeared…

Juvia: Love Rival!

Evergreen: Everyone's your love rival!

Wendy: Ooh! I can't wait to meet her! Umm... I mean…. Uh... I hope you can see her again!

Mira: *whispers* Good save Wendy!

Natsu: The girls are definitely plotting something….

Gajeel: Now you notice?! I bet they've been plotting something from day one!

Jellal: And if they haven't been plotting anything, then Lu has probably been plotting something….

Mavis: Shh! Let Lu talk!

**Lu Fairy: Carla! I dare you accept Happy's fish! Go for it Happy!**

Happy: Aye! Here Carla! I got you a really big fish!

Carla: *accepts fish* W-Whatever….

**Lu Fairy: Carla for the truth I'm gonna whisper it to you *whispers***

Carla: Y-Yes….

Wendy: Carla, is that true? You really secretly like him?

Natsu: I knew it! He's so lucky…. At least he has someone….

Gajeel: Gihi…. He is lucky, Salamander. Even though Lily would be the better choice.

Carla: *blushes*

Zeref: Do you know what they're talking about?

Romeo: No

Rogue: Who knows what goes on in a girls mind...

Elfman: They are probably talking about something MANLY!

Jellal: I don't think so, Elfman….

Mira: Guys just don't understand…. Right, Lisanna?

Lisanna: Yeah! It's so easy to figure out what they're talking about!

Erza: I can't believe that the guys haven't figured this out yet!

Mavis: You know, I think you are the one who hasn't figured this out, Erza…..

Erza: Huh? I know perfectly well of what they're talking about!

Mira: *giggles* Love. We're talking about love.

Mavis: I'm talking about you and a certain someone…. *giggles*

Erza: W-Who?

Lisanna: Hehe… Mavis, you don't have to tell her. She'll figure it out...

Mavis: I'll just give her a hint… Erza, who are you sitting on? *smirks*

Erza: *blushes*

Jellal: *blushes*

Cana: How could a 10 year old be so smart?

Mavis: Thanks for the compliment! But I'm waaaaay older than 10.

Wendy: Wait, now that I think about it, Mavis-san has never actually told us how old she was…

Mavis: Well, the 500 something year old Zeref can tell you.

Zeref: Hey! I'm still in my early 400's! And Mavis is in her late 300's. She's almost as old as I am.

Mavis: I am not in my late 300's! I'm in my mid 300's! And you're not in your early 400's! Your almost 500!

Zeref: Yeah, almost. I'm still young!

Gray: Actually, compared to everyone here, you are the oldest…

**Lu Fairy: Okay, enough talking! Now we'll move on to something called the Fan Box! Fans write down their ToD's and put them in this box. This is totally different from the Fan Room. This is how it works. I'll pick a piece of paper from the Fan Box. The piece of paper will be folded and will have someone's name on it. Next to the persons name will say Truth, Dare, or Both. Okay let's start! *gets a piece of paper***

**Juvia - Dare**

**Lu Fairy: It says "I dare Juvia to 'Water Lock' all her love rivals until their next turn."**

Juvia: Okay, Juvia has a list of all her love rivals! Lucy-san, Erza-san, Lisanna-san, and all the other single girls!

Evergreen: Isn't that basically all the girls here?

Erza: B-But I'm sitting on J-Jellal's lap….

Mira: I think you can get off now because you need to do a dare…

Erza: Okay then...

**Lu Fairy: I don't count right? I mean, I did get Gray to hug you….**

Juvia: No! Lu-san still counts!

**Lu Fairy: Okay… but before you Water Lock us, I want every girl to drink a potion! And to change!**

Wendy: Why?

Mira: So then our clothes won't get wet!

Lisanna: Yeah, we all have to change into our swimsuits!

**Lu Fairy: Drink the potion first!**

Girls: *drinks potion Lu gives them* *goes to dressing room to change* *comes back out*

Juvia: Water Lock!

Lucy: I can breath this time!

Wendy: Lu, that potion you gave us helps us breathe underwater, right?

**Lu Fairy: Yep! Okay next! Umm… Sting! Stick your arm into the box and get a piece of paper!**

Sting: Okay *gets piece of paper*

**Lu - Both**

**Lu Fairy: Ooh! One for me! Read it!**

Sting: It the truth says "Do you enjoy torturing the characters?"

**Lu Fairy: Of course I do! It's like one of my favorite things to do besides eating and sleeping and going on the internet!**

Natsu: Don't forget making potions in your evil lair…

Mira: What does the dare say?

Sting: It says "Put all your favorite pairings together for a photoshoot." Ugh. Who knows what's gonna happen….

**Lu Fairy: Oh! This is perfect! I heard Jason from "Sorcerer Weekly" was coming to do an interview! I think the title of next week's magazine will be "Fairy Tail Couples!" Yay! This is gonna be so exciting!**

Jason: I'm here for the interview! COOOL!

Juvia: Juvia will let everyone out now because Juvia wants Lu-san to pair Gray-sama and Juvia together!

**Lu Fairy: Okay, Juvia you can go with Gray, Natsu with Lucy, Erza with Jellal, Levy with Gajeel, Wendy with Romeo, Mira with Laxus, Happy with Carla, and Elfman with Evergreen. And I'm not gonna pair up the others cuz I don't feel like it…**

Sting: Yes!

Rogue: Okay

Yukino: That's fine...

Juvia: Gray-sama! *hugs Gray*

Gray: Why?!

Natsu: Luce! We're partners again!

Sting: Wait, why Natsu-san?!

Loke: Yeah, that's so unfair! First he gets to kiss her, and now they have to act like a couple for the photoshoot!

Happy: Carla! We're together!

Carla: W-Whatever...

Lucy: *crosses fingers* *thinking: Please don't use a potion, please don't use a potion….*

Levy: Why am I with him?! *points to Gajeel*

Gajeel: You got a problem with being paired with me?!

Elfman and Evergreen: Why am I paired with her/him?!

Romeo: Wendy! We're paired together!

Wendy: Yay! Let's do our best Romeo!

Cana: Hahaha, at least some people are on the bright side!

Lisanna: Umm… Where's Laxus? He's supposed to be paired with Mira-nee….

Mira: Yeah! Lisanna's right. Where is he?

**Lu Fairy: Oops! I might've forgotten to take him out of the Fan Room….. Let's just hope that he's still together in one piece… *gets Laxus out of the Fan Room***

Laxus: I almost got killed… by those crazy fans…. *faints*

Jellal: I guess Laxus and Mira aren't gonna be in the photoshoot….

Erza: Yeah…

Jason: COOL! Now, I need the couples to pose!

Cana: Wait, why don't we have themes?! Themes are fun!

Mira: That's a great idea! And I have the perfect theme! Prince and princesses!

**Lu Fairy: Okay! Now, go get dressed people!**

Couples: *gets dressed*

Gajeel: What the hell?! I am so not going to take a photo looking like this!

Gray: What's this?! A cape?! I don't think princes wear capes!

Natsu: These pants are too tight! I demand changing the theme!

Elfman: This is not manly!

**Lu Fairy: Sorry Mira, but we can't use your idea...The boys are complaining too much…**

Mira: It's fine! I thought someone would complain, so I have a bunch of other themes! Like school, or swimsuits, or a princess and her servant, or wedding-

Lisanna: That's great! A wedding theme!

**Lu Fairy: Okay! Go change again!**

Couples: *gets dressed again*

Lucy: Wait, why is this wedding theme?! The swimsuit theme would've been better!

Cana: Why~? I thought you would've loved to marry Natsu~

Lucy: C-Cana! T-This is just a photoshoot!

Mira: Yes, it is! But we have to make this look real! *squeals* Now wear the rings we bought!

Boys: Rings?!

* * *

**Yep! So that's the chapter! I'm gonna reveal what my powers are in the next chapter, so I guess you can keep voting until I close the poll... And did you see the new episode of Fairy Tail?! It was awesome! Anyways, I probably won't be updating as fast cuz my mom is taking away my iPad and my computer and I can only get it back if I finish my homework...**


	5. Side Story: Potions and Puddles

**Lu Fairy: Oh my god! We have a huge problem! Well, I do…**

Mira: What's the problem?!

**Lu Fairy: Lets go in a soundproof room so guys won't hear us!**

Lisanna: Why don't you want the the guys the hear us?

**Lu Fairy: Because! This is personal!**

Wendy: Okay, then lets go.

_**~ In a Soundproof Room ~**_

Mavis: Okay, what's your problem?

**Lu Fairy: I think I'm in love with Sting! No, scratch that! I'm _sure_ I'm in love with Sting!**

Girls: WHAT?! YOU FELL IN LOVE WITH STING?!

Lucy: Wait? What? *thinks for a minute* Yes! Now I have one less guy crushing on me!

Juvia: And Juvia has one less Love Rival!

**Lu Fairy: Don't yell! This might be a soundproof room, but remember, the dragonslayers have an extra good sense of smell and hearing…**

Erza: Right. Anyways, how did you fall in love with that idiot?!

**Lu Fairy: I don't know! I was watching the new episode of Fairy Tail and I just like suddenly fell in love with him!**

Wendy: Oh! Did you like the new episode?

**Lu Fairy: Yes! It was so cool! And I loved the part when you did Milky Way!**

Wendy: Yay!

Evergreen: Okay, now we're getting off topic…

Erza: Okay! Back to the topic! How did you fall in love with him?

**Lu Fairy: I said I don't know!**

Lisanna: Were you doing anything while you were watching the new episode of Fairy Tail?

**Lu Fairy: I was eating the homemade cookies that I made.**

Mira: Oh! I remember! I have a video of you doing that!

**Lu Fairy: How do you do this stuff without me noticing it?!**

Cana: Cuz we're ninjas. Nin-Nin. *makes a ninja pose*

Mavis: No, they actually have me put the cameras everywhere…

Lisanna: Umm, let's just watch the video… And remember to look for anything suspicious.

Erza: And to look at _all_ the details.

**_~ After the Girls watch the video ~_**

Mira: So did you guys notice anything? I noticed that her cookies were a weird color… I mean, purple-ish cookies? A little suspicious…

Juvia: Juvia noticed that Lu-san started eating the cookies during the opening

Yukino: I noticed that she bit into the first cookie when the picture of Sting-sama showed up

Lisanna: And I noticed that she had this little tingly feeling when she bit into the cookie and saw Sting on the screen!

Lucy: Oh, that's _totally_ normal *rolls eyes*

Cana: It is? I thought that was weird…

Lucy: No! I was being sarcastic! I mean, the weird color? When she started eating the cookies? When she saw Sting and had the tingly feeling? How she always has those stupid love potions that Mira is always trying to get? I bet she accidentally put one of her potions in the cookie batter!

**Lu Fairy: Hey! I'm pretty sure I wouldn't that that! I'm not that stupid!**

Mavis: Hey, what colors are your potions?

**Lu Fairy: Well, there's blue, green, pink, orange, red, purple-**

Mira: That's the color the cookies were! Lu, what does the purple potion do?

**Lu Fairy: Well, there are different shades of purple… Like the regular purple is the dragonslayer potion, the light purple is to make someone have a crush on the first person they see that is the opposite gender, the red-purple is to make someone go crazy-fangirl/fanboy for the person they like…**

Wendy: I think it's the light purple potion!

Evergreen: But the cookies were obviously darker than light purple!

Yukino: I think I saw a little bit of red in the cookies...

Erza: Maybe she mixed different potions together!

***All the girls start ranting about their opinions on what the potion was***

_**~ With the Guys ~**_

Natsu: Woah… What's happening in there? I hear the girls all screaming…

Rogue: Yeah, and I think they were talking about Sting…

Gajeel: And potions and colors… But I couldn't really hear because some people were talking…

Laxus: And plus, it's a soundproof room…

Gray: Why'd they have to go in a soundproof room? I wanted to spy on them!

Jellal: It's probably something really serious… I mean, they don't even want the dragonslayers to listen…

Zeref: Should I break down the door?

Jellal: I don't think so… They're just girls…

Sting: They were talking about me! What if they were discussing about how Lucy doesn't like me?!

Loke: She doesn't like you! She likes me!

Gray: Woah, slow down tiger boy… It's obvious that she likes me!

Romeo: Actually, she does like any of you. She likes Natsu-nii!

Elfman: Telling the truth is a MAN!

Sting: Fine! Then I'll just go after her twin!

Natsu: Lucy doesn't have a twin…

Sting: I mean Lu!

_**~ Girls come out of the Soundproof Room ~**_

Lisanna: Mira-nee! I'm telling you, it's the light purple one!

Mira: No, it's the red-purple one! She probably liked him from the start!

Lisanna: But she's not going fangirly right now!

Wendy: She probably didn't even put the potion in the batter!

Yukino: Maybe it was food coloring…

**Lu Fairy: Or maybe everyone is just color blind and can't tell purple from light brown!**

Erza: Lu, I saw what I saw! And I'm not color blind!

Levy: SHUT UP! I've been standing in that room, keeping quiet while you guys were arguing and shouting over what color it was or if it actually happened or not! Maybe you guys are color blind or I'm just becoming crazy!

Gray: I think something big happened in there… I mean, who would've thought of the day where Levy would have the nerve to yell at Erza, Mira, and Lu and have no fear of getting killed?

**Lu Fairy: We were… Talking about something really personal…**

Mira: Yeah she has a crush on-

**Lu Fairy: *covers Mira's mouth* Natsu! I have a crush on Natsu!**

Lucy: But I thought it was-

**Lu Fairy: Nope! It's Natsu!**

Wendy: No, but you said-

**Lu Fairy: No no no no, I said Natsu!**

Gray: C'mon Lu, we all know you're lying, and besides, no one would ever love that flame brain *scoffs*

**Lu Fairy: Tell that to Lucy *points to Lucy***

Lucy: I don't love him!

**Lu Fairy: Yeah, keep telling yourself that. Soon you'll convince him that you don't love him, and he'll move on. He'll find someone else and you'll be forever alone.**

Lucy: Hmph! That is not true!

Loke: Yeah! How dare you say that to Lucy!

Jellal: Anyways, since we all know that you are lying, why don't you just tell everyone who your crush is…

**Lu Fairy: No! Never!**

Mira: Okay, so we all know that Lu isn't going to tell us who her crush is, and she won't let the girls tell anyone, so lets make her show everyone *smirks*

**Lu Fairy: Oh, I'd like to see you guys try! You won't be able to crack me that easily!**

Mira: *goes to Gray, Laxus, Loke, Natsu, Jellal, whispers her plan and points to Sting*

Wendy: Wait, Mira-san! Isn't that plan a little bit extreme?

**Lu Fairy: I have to go right now!**

Yukino: Why? I thought you wanted to see Mira-san make you show everyone who you liked?

**Lu Fairy: Uhh… Never mind! I have to go like, right now! *runs and then bumps into Laxus* Shit. Too late.**

Laxus: Sorry, but this is part of the plan… *throws Lu across the room*

Loke: *catches Lu and then throws her across the room*

**Lu Fairy: H-Hey! I'm not a football! Stop throwing me!**

Gray: *catches Lu and throws her* It's part of the plan!

**Lu Fairy: Gah! *flies across the room* Help!**

Jellal: Natsu! Get ready! *catches Lu and throws her*

Natsu: Sting! Catch her! *catches Lu and throws her*

Sting: Wait?! I'm part of this too?! *tries to catch Lu*

**Lu Fairy: No! *does a backflip and kicks Sting in the gut***

Sting: Ow! That hurt! *hugs his stomach*

Wendy: Umm… Should I heal him?

**Lu Fairy: NO! Leave him in pain! Don't touch him! *panics***

Mira: Aww! Why'd you do that?! The plan was going perfectly!

**Lu Fairy: W-Well, it was just self defense!**

Cana: If it was self defense then why don't you go kick Natsu right now?

**Lu Fairy: Yeah, I totally would, but I have to help my Sting-kun!**

Lisanna: But you were the one who hurt him in the first place… *sweatdrop*

Sting: Sting-kun… ?

Levy: Yukino was right! It was was the red-purple!

Evergreen: Erza could be right though… I mean she might've put more than one color potion in the batter...

Juvia: Well, Juvia thinks that could be true too…

**Lu Fairy: *hugs Sting* Wah! I'm so sorry Sting-kun! I didn't mean to do that! Wendy! Help him!**

Wendy: I thought you didn't need my help…

**Lu Fairy: Well now I do! So help him!**

Wendy: Okay!

**Lu Fairy: *cries* No! What if I kicked him so hard that he'll die?! I don't want him to die! Wendy! Heal him faster! *hugs Sting even tighter***

Sting: Ugh! C-Can't b-breathe…

Lisanna: Umm… I don't think that he'll die from just one kick…

Mira: But he might die of air loss…

Jellal: Okay, it's totally obvious that she has a crush on Sting…

Sting: Yeah! I'm all healed now! And umm… can someone get her off me?! *points to Lu*

**Lu Fairy: Why~? I thought you liked me~? Wahh! Sting-kun doesn't like me!**

Sting: I-I never said that! But right now can you get off me?

**Lu Fairy: Only if you give me a kiss~**

Sting: U-Uhh…

Juvia: Juvia wants a kiss from Gray-sama!

Gray: Uhh…

Mira: Why don't you just kiss her! I bet you've liked her for a while!

Gray and Sting: Who are you asking?!

Mira: Both of you!

Gray and Sting: No!

**Lu Fairy: Wahh! Guys are so mean! Aren't they Juvia? *cries***

Juvia: Gray-sama doesn't love me! *cries*

**Juvia and Lu: *floods the guild with their tears***

Guys: *drowning* Help!

Girls: *perfectly fine*

Wendy: Why are the guys drowning?

Lucy: I think the potion from last chapter is still working…

Lisanna: Lets hope it keeps working, or else we'll all drown in Juvia's and Lu's tears…

Mira: Just kiss them! Jeez…

Gray: Can I just hug her?

Sting: I might've liked her before, but now she's just creepy…

Gray: I know right?!

Cana: Just hug them!

Erza: Juvia! Lu! Gray and Sting wanna hug you two!

**Juvia and Lu: *sparkles* Really?! Yay! *glomps the two guys***

Gray and Sting: Oof!

Everyone: *hears a crack*

Gray and Sting: I-I think… my bones… are all broken… *faints*

**Juvia and Lu: Oh no! Wendy! Fix Gray-sama/Sting-kun!**

Carla: No! Wendy needs to rest!

**Lu Fairy: What do you know Carla?! I bet you haven't even fallen in love yet!**

Lisanna: Actually, she's fallen in love with-

Mira: Shh! Keep it a secret!

Lisanna: Oh right…

**Lu Fairy: Anyways, Wendy! Help Sting-kun! He's hurt… *sniffles***

Erza: Why don't you just kiss him awake?

**Juvia and Lu: That's a great idea!**

Gray and Sting: No! No need to do anything! We're up!

**Lu Fairy: Sting! You were out for so long! *tears up* I thought you were gonna die! *starts crying in Stings arms***

Levy: He was only out for 2 minutes…

Sting: I'm not good with crying girls! *awkwardly pats Lu's back* Umm… There there… I'm okay! See! Totally fine!

Mira: Aww… It's like a husband trying to cheer up his wife after he's just been in some kind of horrible accident… It's so romantic!

**Lu Fairy: *blinks* Hey, what's happening? Oh my god! Why the hell am I on top of Sting?! And why is my face wet?! Someone explain! Now!**

Loke: One second she's all over him! Then next, she doesn't even know what she did! What in the world is going on here?!

**Lu Fairy: YEAH! What happened?! All I remember is that me and the girls were talking in that room and then I lost control of my whole body! I could see everything that was going on, but I couldn't control it! Mira! Was this one of your plans?! And me and Sting! You should know that we will never become a couple!**

Sting: *goes sulks in the corner*

Mira: Actually I think the whole thing is your fault… *sweatdrop*

**Lu Fairy: What?! How is it my fault?!**

_**~ One Explanation and One Video Later ~**_

Gray: Potion?!

Lisanna: Yeah, but that's just a thought… We don't know for exact…

Wendy: Let's let Lu explain everything to us…

**Lu Fairy: Well, ya know, I was mixing the batter and put vanilla in the mix… Strangely, the vanilla was purple instead of brown…**

Evergreen: What kind of purple was it?

**Lu Fairy: Like this light-ish, red-ish kind of purple…**

Erza: She mix the potions!

**Lu Fairy: Yeah, then I made the cookies, and started eating them while I was watching episode 176 of Fairy Tail yada, yada, yada… You know the rest…**

Jellal: But what about the dragonslayer potion?

Levy: That one probably didn't work, cuz she's not a dragonslayer…

Natsu: But what if she is! That would be so cool! I really want to fight her!

**Lu Fairy: Actually, I think that one did work…**

Everyone: Ehh?!

**Lu Fairy: Yep! I'm a dragonslayer!**

Wendy: Cool! What element are you?!

Loke: Oh! I know! Your the Water Dragonslayer! It's obvious because, who other than water mages can cry that much water? And look at all these puddles!

**Lu Fairy: Actually, I'm the Celestial Dragonslayer!**

Gray: Wait?! So that potion actually worked?!

**Lu Fairy: Umm… I'm not sure, it was mixed with other potions… And it depends on how much of each portion was put in the bottle…**

Sting: So she never loved me…?

Rogue: Which generation are you?

**Lu Fairy: I'm a 3rd generation dragonslayer! Just like you two! Now we have… *counts fingers*... 7! Seven dragonslayers playing Truth or Dare! I think…**

Lucy: So you have basically the same powers as me?

**Lu Fairy: Kind of… I can summon things and people… but I can travel through time and space too… And you know, do all the dragonslayer attacks… Like this. Celestial Dragon's Roar! *A magic circle appears and a midnight blue light comes out of her mouth. (A/N: Not like Sting's laser. More like Wendy's roar) In the roar, you can see tiny little stars***

Wendy: Woah, It's really pretty!

Makarov: My guild!

Lu Fairy: Oops! I can fix it if you want…

Mira: Fix it!

**Lu Fairy: Okay. *does a weird movement with her hands* *the guild starts building and fixing itself* Done!**

Natsu: Cool! Fight me! I wanna see how strong you are!

Lucy: Natsu! Not everything is about fighting!

Zeref: Umm… What about the puddles?

Mavis: Let's just let the youngsters figure everything out!

* * *

**Okay! I'm finally done! I felt like this chapter was rushed... Anyways the Celestial Fairyslayer won, but a few days ago, the Celestial Dragonslayer and Fairyslayer were tied so I decided to pick the Celestial Dragonslayer cuz that would fit in the side story (and make everything easier for me). I wanted to do a side ****story kinda like how Mashima does it in the manga! So here it is! And I'm sorry for the late chapter! I can only get my computer for like half the day, but now that it's Spring Break, I'm pretty sure I can update faster! Oh, and check out my community!**


End file.
